Run and Hide
by himymalices28
Summary: She was on the run and it lead her to New York. He has a task and it lead him to falling in love. Barney&Robin AU.
1. Arriving in New York

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember me? Haha. Anyway, I'm not supposed to be writing this fic now because I'm currently working on another one but I just couldn't help myself. I really needed to make another Bro fic since the season finale is coming up soon. Aside from me, who else wants to see Robin as the bride? I know you do. So here's my brand new multi-chaptered AU Bro fic, Run and Hide. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

She was panting and her legs felt like lead. She has been running for God knows how long and she couldn't stop. They were close she could feel it. She had to go somewhere. Somewhere where they won't get to her. A place where she could live in peace and away from her father. She was running and knocking people down in a busy avenue when opportunity stroke. A cab stopped right in front of her. She immediately went in and ordered the taxi driver to take her to the nearest airport and fast. She needed to get away now. She has been to so many places just to get away from her father. From Canada, she's been in Chicago, Seattle, San Diego, Los Angeles, and as of now, Washington DC.

She looked at the back to see if her father's men saw her take a cab. When she looked, she saw them arguing. Yup, they saw her alright. She ordered the taxi driver to go faster before her father's men catch up with her again. As the driver pick up speed, she leaned back and tried to relax. She's safe, for now.

She closed her eyes as she gave deep breaths. Her father was really determined to get her back. She knew that if his men came back to him empty handed, he'll shoot them with no remorse. Her father had such a temper. Something that they both had in common and one of the reasons she escaped. Her father was an arms dealer. The best in the world as he always told her. He also told her that maybe someday he would give the business to her in the future in which she wasn't so chipper about. This caused her father to go on overdrive. He took everything away from her, and now it's time to get it back.

It was a quiet drive to the airport. The cab driver respected her well enough to not speak at all. This was a good thing for her 'cause the last thing she wants is to be annoyed by a chatty taxi driver. When they got to the airport she paid the driver and ran off to the front desk. She couldn't remember how much she gave the driver but it didn't matter. "Can I get a ticket to the fastest flight to New York please? I'm kind of in a hurry." She told the girl sitting at the other side of the counter. "We have an available flight right now but we have one seat left in the first class." The girl said checking on her computer. "I'll take it." She said determined to leave. "Name please?" The girl asked. "Robin… Robin Scherbatsky." She answered.

Robin's flight was in five minutes. She kept glancing at her wristwatch. "What's taking so long?" She groaned. She was getting impatient, another thing she inherited from her father. "The plane is leaving in three minutes." The blonde haired man beside her said while reading a file from a folder. It must be for business, Robin guessed. "Yeah. Well I didn't know three minutes could take this long." She snorted glancing on her watch again. "Try to relax. The flight would be over in no time." The man's eyes were still on the file he was holding. "Who are you, exactly?" Robin said in an annoyed tone. The man closed the folder he was reading and looked at Robin. "I'm the guy who's sitting beside you on a plane while you're impatiently not being still." He said sarcastically. Robin felt offended yet ashamed at the same time. "Sorry." She said half-heartedly, rolling her eyes. "What about you? Who are you?" the guy asked. "I'm someone you don't need to know." She winked as she shook the man's hands. After the introduction, there was just complete silence. Silence that stayed through the whole trip.

When they reached the departure area, that's when they talked again. "Well, it was nice meeting you." Robin turned around to say good bye to her seat mate. "It was nice meeting you, too." They shook hands again and gone to different directions. Robin then felt her phone vibrate. She checked it and there was a message from her friend Lily.

'_Hey, girl! Me and Marshall are waiting for you outside.'_

Lily was Robin's best friend for ten years now. They met in San Francisco when her dad took her to one of his 'business trips'. She was strolling along Golden Gate Park while she saw Lily crying on a bench because she felt guilty of leaving, her then fiancé, Marshall for her dream of becoming a painter. Since then, they have become best friends and she was even the maid-of-honour in Lily's wedding but her father didn't approve of Lily as a friend so she took her away from her and she never got to attend the wedding but they both secretly had contact with each other. Robin couldn't wait to see her again.

As she stepped outside, she immediately saw her red headed best friend with her husband. "Robin!" Lily greeted her as she hugged her tight. "Hi, Lily. God, I missed you so much." Robin said as they broke the hug. "Hey, Marshall." She also greeted Lily's husband as they walk towards the taxi that has been waiting for them. "Welcome to New York, Robin" Marshall said. Robin smiled.

The blonde man had just arrived in GNB. Ted was waiting by his office. "Barney! Where have you been? Your sub has been driving me nuts!" Ted clamoured as he saw Barney walk into his office. "I had something to do. Why? Did Randy push you around too much?" He said with a small chuckle. "Yeah right. He can't even kill a fly. He keeps on asking me what to do every 15 seconds." Ted said plopping down the chair in front of Barney's desk. "Hey, you coming to MacLaren's tonight?" Ted said changing the topic. "Yeah. Why?" Barney said as he put his things in his drawer. "Robin's coming to town. She's going to move here in New York." Ted answered. "Robin? The Canadian girl you three kept talking about?" Barney raised his eyebrow. "Yeah." Ted nodded. "Oh great. I'm gonna meet a Canadian." He said with disgust in his voice. "Just show up, okay?" Ted said walking towards the door. "Fine." Barney agreed half-heartedly.

Robin, Lily and Marshall were at MacLaren's seating at the usual booth. Since Robin was new, Lily and Marshall had told her that the booth they were sitting on was their spot. "Why is Ted taking so long?" Lily complained. "Maybe he and Barney got caught in traffic." Marshall said putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. "Who's Barney?" Robin asked. "He's also a friend of ours. We met him before I met you. He was actually one of the reasons I came back to New York." Lily explained. "How come I've never met him?" Robin asked again. "I don't know. Maybe it's because he wasn't always around when you visit." Marshall answered. Robin was convinced, not that she needed convincing. "Ted!" Marshall shouted as Lily and Robin look towards the door. "Hey, guys! Hey, Robin! Nice to see you again." Ted said as he sat down next to Robin. "Where's Barney?" Lily asked. "He's outside. He paid the taxi." Ted said and as if on cue, Barney walked in and greeted the gang. "Hey, sorry we're late. We had some trouble." He explained while getting a chair from the other table. Robin stared at him. Barney looked quite familiar. As soon as Barney stared the same way as she did that's when it hit her. "You're the one I sat next to on the plane!" They both shouted at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Lalalalalala. :) Did you like it? Then review, favorite and alert. :) 'til the next chapteeeeer! :) (PS. if you haven't noticed, I love smileys. XD)**


	2. Glimpse Of Her Past

**A/N: Hellooooo! Has anyone watched the season finale yet? Well if you haven't I have a spoiler alert. Robin's the bride! Let's all celebrate! Cake and pie for everyone! Hahaha! Here's the 2nd chapter. :) Please Read&Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother in any way, shape, or form.**

**Recap:**_** "Hey, sorry we're late. We had some trouble." He explained while getting a chair from the other table. Robin stared at him. Barney looked quite familiar. As soon as Barney stared the same way as she did that's when it hit her. "You're the one I sat next to on the plane!" They both shouted at the sam****e**** time.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe it." Barney said in disbelief. He had a smile in his face and his hands were deep in his pockets.

"It's a small world." Robin said slyly.

"It sure is." Barney replied not being able to wipe the smile off his face.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ted asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh. Uh.. Yeah. I sat next to her in the plane this afternoon." Barney said snapping back to reality and pulling his chair as he started sitting down. Robin following suit.

"So you were in Washington and you didn't tell me?" Ted exclaimed.

"Geez, Ted. Since when did you become my wife?" Barney retorted and made Ted shut up. Lily, Marshall and Robin just laughed.

"So, how was the plane ride here? Seeing that you two were in the same flight together." Lily asked in curiosity as her husband put his arm on her shoulders.

"It was great. Except for the fact that Barney here kept on hitting on the flight attendant." Robin said as she took a big gulp of scotch. Marshall, Lily and Ted chuckled and Barney gave a smug smile. Robin didn't have to be a detective to know that this was actually normal news for the gang.

"Yep, Barney was the guy you were sitting next to alright." Marshall said with a wide smile on his face.

"So how was she?" Ted asked Barney out of curiosity.

"Oh, she was something." Barney said as he got something in his pocket. It was a phone. Then he played a video of him and the attendant having sex by the lavatory.

"Ugh. So that's where you were." Robin said in disgust as Ted, Marshall and Barney watched the heated video.

Lily rolled her eyes and took the phone away. "Hey! We were about to get to the good part!" Barney whined.

"Yeah. Yeah. So Robin, how long will you be staying here?" Lily said pocketing the phone.

"I don't know. Depends." Robin shrugged as she took a sip from her drink.

"Depends on what?" Ted asked. Robin thought of an answer. She can't just tell them. Even if she could how would she tell them. It's not like she could say: 'I don't know. Depends on when I'm almost getting killed or not' can she?

"Depends on how long before my father comes and fetches me." Robin said simply.

"What? Your dad hates us." Marshall pointed out. He was right. Her dad never really liked Lily, Marshall and Ted very much. She could imagine how the three of them'll end up if he saw her here with them. She realized she had to go.

"I have to go." Robin said in a classy manner.

"What? Why?" Lily asked as Robin stood up and Barney took her place.

"I have to look for a place to crash if I'm gonna stay here." Robin said burying her hands in her coat pocket. Lily pouted.

"Fine. But text me the address as soon as you find one, okay?" Robin nodded in response.

"Nice seeing you guys, again." She said looking at Marshall and Ted.

"You too." Marshall replied.

"You too, Barney." She said as she looked at Barney with a smile on her face. Barney nodded in response and smiled at her.

When Robin left the bar she walked around the city. She already had a place to stay. An acquaintance of hers, Patrice, have already got her a place to stay before she came here so she had no problem in finding one like what she told the others back in the bar. She felt guilty she lied to her friends about it but it needed to be done. She sighed to herself. That's what her father used to tell her every time she sees her father kill. As she walked by Central Park, memories of her past keeps on playing through her mind. Memories that still haunted her no matter how much effort she gave just to forget about them.

_"Come on, Robin. Let's get out of this horrid place." The woman told her._

_"I.." a 12-__year-old Robin said reaching out to the woman's hand._

___"No. She's sta__ying with me!" Her father said as he pulled Robin awa__y from the woman._

_______"Charles, stop being ridiculous. She doesn't deserve to be here! She deserves to be with me and her sister!" The woman argued.__  
_

_______"You alread______y took Katie awa______y from me. I'm not letting ______you take her, too." Robin Sr. said as she passed Robin to his trusted right hand, Zachar____________________y. "Take her out of this room, Zachar____________________y." Zachar____________________y nodded in response._

_____________________________________________________________________________________"No!" Robin tried to break free of Zachar____________________y but she couldn't. Zachar____________________y closed the door as he held onto Robin. "Let me go!" She said tr____________________ying to fight back. Then she heard a gun shot. She bit Zachary's arm and ran to her father's study. There she found the woman on the floor with a gun shot to the chest and a gun on her father's hand._

_"Daddy! You killed her!"__ Robin shouted in shock as she ran towards the lifeless bod__y l__ying on the ground._

_"I had to, sweetie. It had to be done. She was going to take __you awa__y from me._" Robin Sr. tried to explain.

_"She was my mom!" Robin said sobbing as she lifted her mom's head and wrapped her arms around her._

Before she realized it there were tears in Robin's eyes. Remembering that horrid memory was etched in her head. She promised to herself that day that she'll never look at her father the same ever again. But she tried to be rational. He was still her father. She tried to forget about what happened back then and forgive him. Then, it happened again. For the second time...

_"I can't believe you told him." Robin's sister, Katie said angrily._

_"He's our father Katie. And even if I didn't tell him, he'll still know where I am." Robin reasoned._

_"Did I just hear what I __just did? No. no. no. He's ____not our father an____ymore." Katie said frustrated than ever.__  
_

___________"I know ____you're upset.." Katie cut Robin off._

_______________"Upset? How will I not be upset! Look at ____you! He turned ____you into a.. an.. assassin! He killed our mother, Robin! How can ____you not hate him for that?" Katie said sobbing._

___________________________"Who told ____you I don't hate him? Of course I hate him. Because of him, I didn't get to m____y best friend's wedding. Because of him, I lost all of m____y dreams. Because of him, Mom is...____" Robin stopped at that thought. She didn't need to finish her sentence. Her sister got the point. "The point is no matter how much hatred I pile up. He's still gonna be our dad. He has the right to know where I am and who I'm with. Besides, it's not like he'll be mad if he knew I was seeing________________________________you._" Robin said. Katie gave her a faint smile.

___________________________________________"I guess ________________________________you're right." She said heaving a sigh. "So I wanted to ask ________________________________you something." Katie added._

_"Shoot." Robin said sitting down beside her sister._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I want ________________________________you to move in with me in Spain." Katie proposed._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"What?" Robin was shocked at her sister's offer. "Have ________________________________you gone craz________________________________y? Dad won't like that."_

_"Come on, RJ! You're old enough to make your own decisions! Please. I won't take no for an answer." Katie insisted.  
_

_"Fine." Robin said giving her sister a smile and hugged her. The next thing she knew the window shattered and she felt something cold drip to her shoulders. Katie collapsed in her arms and she was already dead with a gun shot to the forehead. "Katie? Kate? Katie!" She screamed in despair as tears started shedding in her eyes..._

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice suddenly snapped Robin to reality as she saw a hand holding out a handkerchief and tears that she didn't realized falling from her cheeks. She wiped her tears immediately with her hands.

"Yeah, I'm.." She looked up and saw that Barney was the one standing in front of her...

* * *

**A/N: hahaha! hoped you like this chapter! Please leave a review. Team Bro FTW! XD**


	3. Home

**A/N: Lalalala. I was so happ****y with the season finale that I decided to update than I was supposed to. :) Read&Review please. Lalalalala. =)))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother in any way, shape, or form.**

**Recap:****"Hey, are you okay?" a voice suddenly snapped Robin to reality as she saw a hand holding out a handkerchief and tears that she didn't realized falling from her cheeks. She wiped her tears immediately with her hands. "Yeah, I'm.." She looked up and saw that Barney was the one standing in front of her...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Barney?" She asked in disbelief. Well, this was embarrassing.

"Good. You remembered my name." Barney said burying his hands in his pockets. Robin managed to smile.

"Well, it's better than the guy I sat next to in the plane, is it?" Robin said sarcastically as they started walking around Central Park.

"Hey, you didn't mention your name either, Scherbatsky." Barney countered.

"So, you know my last name now?" Robin raised her eyebrow.

"I have my ways." Barney winked at Robin.

"Let me guess, one of them is asking Ted." Robin said in a skeptical manner.

"Maybe." Barney and Robin gave a faint chuckle. "So, what are you doing here in Central Park during the night? I thought you were supposed to be looking for a place to stay." Barney said going through the conversation.

"Well, a friend of mine, apparently has left town and wanted me to stay at her apartment for the meantime." Robin said getting her phone and scanning through her messages looking for one message in particular. When she found it, she showed the message to Barney. "Do you know where that is?" She asked.

"Well, I'll be damned." Barney said as he looked at the address. He read it thrice before he could be sure.

"What? You know where it is?" Robin asked.

"Know it? I live in the same building!" Barney looked through the message again to be completely sure. His voice with full enthusiasm.

"Oh my God! What a complete coincidence." Robin exclaimed. "So, can you help me get there? 'Cause you know I'm really tired."

"Sure thing." Barney agreed as he hailed a cab. The cab drive to the apartment building was not a quiet one which Robin is not used to but this time she liked this cab ride. There's something about Barney that intrigues her. She's not like the other guys she's ever met. During that 20 minute cab ride, she learned a lot about him. She knew that he loved suits, girls, and laser tag. He was funny, charming, and smart. She was held a back on how he says how awesome he is. He explained to her all her catchphrase and even tried to convince her to 'Suit Up!' which she totally scoffed at. But besides the fact that he told her almost everything about him, Robin thought Barney as mysterious. There was something about him that can't quite figure out and she determines to do so.

The cab pulled over at Barney's (and for the meantime Robin's) apartment building. Their conversation still kept going on as Barney paid the driver and as they enter the building. They decide to use the stairs other than the elevator due to their entertaining conversation but took the elevator when they reached the fourth floor. As they enter the elevator Robin pushed the button leading to her floor as Barney did the same. Their conversation still going on. By then Barney has already learned Robin's love for guns, journalism, and (to his surprise) laser tag as well. Though Robin has not mentioned any family history he already knew that she didn't have a close relationship with her father. He could see it in her way of talking. He then casually invites her to a Doubles Laser Tag tournament and she immediately agrees. As much as he wanted to talk to her more the elevator stops at Robin's floor and they start bidding their farewells.

"It's been nice hanging out with you." Robin said as she steps out of the elevator.

"You too." Barney paused. "So, Laser Tag tournament?" He reminded.

"I'll be there." Robin said reassuringly as she wave her hand and the elevator doors close. She composed herself as the doors closed and she starts walking. She looks at every door she passes through and looks if she could see her door. After five minutes of walking to the hallways she found her door and took the key under the shrub next to it as Patrice instructed her. Which Robin thought was stupid. Who has a shrub next to their apartment? She had to tell Patrice to be more safe and modern. She opened the door and saw her temporary apartment. It was nice. It had a black leather couch with a rectangular coffee table at the middle of the room that was faced parallel to the TV. There was a minibar by the kitchen counter which was next to the bathroom door. The bedroom looked cozy with a king sized bed that was painted red and had red sheets with black and red pillows. Great, she feels like a vampire. But it was okay with Robin 'cause she kinda liked the colors.

She went to the balcony and admired the view. She beyond New York City and breathed in the air. For once she didn't think of her father. She felt safe here. She would rather be here than anywhere else. This was a new start for her. This was home.

* * *

Barney was in his apartment still caught up on this Robin girl. She was kinda cool. If Ted was here, He would be saying stuff like this was destiny and maybe she's the one for you and other crap like that. For him, Robin was one thing. And one thing only: _a target..._


	4. Bridge Of No Return

**Disclaimer: Don't own How I Met Your Mother in any way, shape, or form. 'nuff said.**

**Recap: If Ted was here, he would be saying stuff like this was destiny and maybe she's the one for you and other crap like that. For him, Robin was one thing. And one thing only: _a target..._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_A woman went in an office looking for a particular person. She wore a pair of shades, a fedora and a very expensive looking coat. She had long curly blonde hair that reached her upper back. She went directly to the receptionist who was talking to a blonde haired man in a suit. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find, Mr. Whittaker?" She asked cutting the receptionist's discussion with the man. _

_"Sorry, ma'am. We have no Mr. Whittaker, here." The receptionist replied politely._

_"Try, Barney Stinson." The woman said looking at a piece of paper in her hand. The receptionist looked at the man. Both had confused looks in their eyes._

_"I'm Barney Stinson. And you are?" the man in the suit gestured for a hand shake._

_"Ah. Mr. Stinson. I want you to come with me, please." The woman said refusing to shake Barney's hand. Barney confused at the moment briefly thought of his next move. The woman was so mysterious. He examined her. After moments of battling with his mind, he decided to go with her._

_"Maya, tell Ted that I went out for coffee." He told the receptionist. "Ma'am." He nodded politely as he let the lady lead the way. The lady didn't speak until they got to the cafe two blocks from the GNB building. As they sat down and waited for their order they started to talk. _

_"It's been a long time, Mr. Stinson." The woman said as she took off her shades._

_"Let me guess, CIA?" Barney said with a smirk.  
_

_"Better. Rogue." The woman smirked back._

_"Ah. A fan I see." Barney said as he leaned on the chair._

_"More of a hirer." The woman said. This caught Barney's attention._

_"Well, then. Tell me your name." Barney said pulling closer to the woman._

_"Quinn. Call me, Quinn."_

A sudden knock on the door snapped Barney from his memories. He opened the door and found Lily. He had texted her earlier to say that Robin was living in his apartment building. Lily was more than ecstatic when she heard the news that two of her friends live in the same place. "Where's Robin's floor?" Lily asked right away.

"I already texted you her floor." Barney said as he put one hand on his pocket.

"Oh, right. Bye!" Lily said as she disappeared in a blink. Barney shook his head. Lily could be so chipper at times. But Lily was the one person he could actually talk to. Marshall and Ted are great but when it comes to really sensitive problems, Lily was always there for him. If Lily wasn't married to Marshall, he would've had sex with her already. 'Til now it was still in his list of fantasies.

He sat back on the couch he was sitting on a few moments ago. He poured another glass full of scotch and he started reminiscing, again.

_"So, Quinn. What makes a fine woman like you, look for an awesome guy like me?" Barney said as their orders came to their table. Quinn gave a slight laugh._

_"Charming. The rumors are true." Quinn said taking a sip of her coffee._

_"Rumors?" Barney raised his eyebrow._

_"Of course. The charming, intelligent and the best of CIA goes rogue. When I came in, I seized to believe it. They say you were to become director until that little incident in Islamabad."_

_"So you've heard."_

_"Hey. They say you were legen..wait for it."_

_"dary." Barney completed the catchphrase. Both gave silent chuckles. "I know but you're stalling." Barney said getting back to the point._

_"I have a business proposition for you."_

_"Business proposition?" Barney raised his eyebrow. Quinn got a folder from her bag and slid it to Barney._

_"I work for a multi- millionaire arms dealer in Canada.."_

_"Uck. Canada." Barney scoffed. Quinn rolled her eyes._

_"His daughter apparently wasn't too fond of the family business and gave very amusing threats. She ran away to escape from her father using multiple aliases, fake passports and papers traveling to every part of the US. She hasn't been in the grid for a while until she was found in DC yesterday. We found out that she's been there for weeks..."  
_

_"Cut to the chase, please? I don't have much time." Barney said impatiently._

_"Fine. My boss has devised a plan. We take her to a plane to New York and that's when you come in."_

_"How exactly do I come in?"_

_"Let's say you 'accidentally' met her on the plane to New __York. After a little chat, __you become friends. Then __you 'accidentall__y' meet her, again._"

___"And how will I do that?"_

___"Do __you know a certain Lil__y Aldrin?" Quinn asked that caught Barne__y off guard._

_________"Yeah. She's a friend. What does she have to do with this?"_

_________"Apparentl________y, she's also a friend of m________y boss' daughter. She also knows Lil________y's husband, Marshall Eriksen and ________your co-worker, Ted Mosb________y." Barney was surprised. If what this Quinn girl is saying is true then he should've known about this person._

_________________________________________________"So this wasn't about me being CIA's best?" Barney said bitterly._

_________________________________________________"No and yes." Quinn said. Barney raised his eyebrow. "We chose you for this mission because there's a great chance she'll get close to you AND because we know who you were and what kind of spy you are." Quinn stood up. "When you meet her we want you to get as close to her as possible. You will be rewarded a great price. Good bye, for now." Before Quinn could walk away Barney grabbed her arm.  
_

_________________________________________________"Wait, what happens if I get close to her?" Barney asked._

_________________________________________________"I guess we'll have to wait." Quinn answered. Her eyes went to the folder. Barney's eyes followed her gaze. "That folder has everything you need to know. For now." Quinn said. Barney picked up the folder and stared at it. He was having second thoughts on the situation. He hasn't been doing this for a very long time.  
_

_________________________________________________"Wait, what if..?" Barney turned around and saw that Quinn was already gone. I guess he's crossed the bridge of no return. He opened the folder and looked for some details of this person his friends are so close to. He saw a picture of a stunning brunette with her name printed below it. "Robin Scherbatsky.."_


	5. Starting The Night

**Disclaimer: Don't own How I Met Your Mother in any way, shape, or form. Capiche?**

**Recap: _________________________________________________He opened the folder and looked for some details of this person his friends are so close to. He saw a picture of a stunning brunette with her name printed below it. "Robin Scherbatsky.."_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Robin woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She looked around. She slept on the couch. She must have been more tired than she thought she was. She rubbed her eyes and went towards the door. Who would visit her at this time? She held on to the handle. She was having second thoughts of opening it. Maybe she should pretend that she wasn't there. She battled with her mind. She pushed away the laziness and opened the door only to find Lily with a basket of fruits.

"Oh. Hey 'Lil." Robin greeted with a yawn.

"Hey. Are you tired? I could go tomorrow." Lily said feeling bad that she woke up her best friend.

"No. It's fine. Come in." Robin gestured politely as she took the basket of fruits. Lily smiled and went in her friend's borrowed apartment. "How'd you know I was here?" Robin asked as she checked her phone to see of she already texted Lily.

"Barney told me." Lily said as she went directly to the fridge and found some beer stocked in it. She took two and opened both bottles. She gave one to Robin. "So, how was Washington?" Lily said as she sat down Robin's couch.

"Terrible. I thought I was actually free from..." Robin paused and shrugged. ".._him_" Robin spat out with disgust and venom in her voice. Lily tried to understand her friend. She knew how much pain and agony Robin's father has caused Robin. She was there first hand to see it.

_It's was Lily's birthda__y_. She was celebrating it in Vancouver so she could spend it with Robin. She asked Marshall if she could go alone and after da_ys of arguing, he finall__y let her. She knew that if Marshall tagged along it would be awkward for her and Robin. Besides, she and Robin has been planning this for so long, she didn't want Marshall to ruin it. It was their first girl's night in six __years. It had been great. The da__y has been good so far until dinner, of course._

_They were at a five star restaurant. Robin treated Lil__y_ the whole day and it was time for Lily to pay her back. Both of them were happily eating their dinner and chatting the night away. "If only the night would never end" Robin told her friend. And as if on cue, a man in a black coat approached them. The man stood behind Lily and pointed a gun to her back.

_"It's time to go home, Ms. Scherbatsky." The man had a voice that was deeper than the ocean and it took Robin only three seconds to recognize who it was._

_"What's the meaning of this, Zachary?" Robin demanded._

_"Your father is not happy about this__." Zachar__y answered simpl__y._

_______"Uh... Robin. There is something ver__y ver__y cold behind me and I'm prett__y sure it's not something good." Lily said in a panick__y voice. Robin pretended to ignore her. She tried to think of a plan._

_________________________"Then, let's go home, Zachary." Robin simply said as she gripped the gun she had underneath her skirt.  
_

_________________________"I have to take care of loose ends first." He said as his eyes shifted to Lily. Robin's sweat dropped she had one shot and one shot only. She spotted an open space and carefully spoke._

_________________________"Loose ends it is." and with that she fired and it hit Zachary right in the shoulder. The restaurant that was so peaceful seconds ago was in full chaos now. Zachary fell down and Robin took Lily and escorted her out of the restaurant. Since that day, she and Robin never saw each other again. 'til today.  
_

Robin looked at Lily. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Lily was thinking about the thing that happened 4 years ago. She couldn't help but be angry at herself and at her father. If it wasn't for them, Lily wouldn't had experienced that and her life wouldn't have been in danger. "Are you thinking about what happened four years ago?" Robin asked trying to look Lily in the eye.

"What? Me? No. I've totally forgotten about it." Lily lied.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know." Robin said gulping her beer. Lily sighed.

"What if he finds you here, Robin?" Lily asked with concern.

"He won't." Robin said confidently.

"How can you be so sure? You said it yourself, he almost caught up to you." Lily said as she stood up.

"I know but this time is different." Robin tried to reason.

"How different?" Lily said with skepticism in her voice.

"It's different. They probably think I'm halfway around the world right now."

"And how is that?"

"It's complicated. Just... Trust me. Okay?" Robin said as she paced away from Lily.

"Aww. Honey, you know I trust you. I'm concerned about you too. I think you know how dangerous your dad is." Lily said as she followed Robin and rubbed Robin's arm.

"I know. That's why you can't tell anyone about this."

"I haven't. Not even Marshall." Lily reassured Robin.

"Good. Let's not worry about my dad anymore. I'm here to have fun and be free. Thinking about him is not fun neither free." Robin said as she put down the empty bottle of beer in her hand.

"I have an idea for fun." Lily said with a devilish smile on her face. Robin already knew what she was thinking. It involved getting drunk, a pocket full of cash, and an underground casino.

"I don't think Marshall would like that." Robin said with the same kind of smile on her face.

"He wouldn't if he knew." Lily said deviously.

"I'll get my coat." Robin said excitedly as she and Lily went out...


End file.
